Ysabel: Former Number 2
by Changfriedrice
Summary: Journey through the journey of the former Number 2, Ysabel, as we find out why she abandoned the Organization and the fights she will experience as the Organization goes after her head.


The wind was like a fiery monster, piercing the forest with sharp gusts, billowing the flowers and tilting them to the side, threatening to uproot them. Besides the howling of the wind, the forest was silent. No sounds of birds calling each other in harmony or the soft padding of animal feet on the ground. Not because the wind was blowing too hard; no, it was because of the figure standing in the direct center of the forest.

Standing tall, one would first notice the clothing on the person. The woman was dressed in a dark green cloak, hiding everything, even her face. If one had the ability to see through the cloak, they would see that she would be wearing beautiful polished brown armor underneath, perfectly crafted so that the littlest of creaks would never occur.

And if someone were to lift her hood and see the face that was underneath, they would be shocked. For under the hood, was a woman with well-defined facial features. But the most abnormal part of her face would be her striking silver eyes. A claymore.

"What do you mean, she's gone?!" one of the Elders exclaimed.

"Exactly that," A darkly dressed man with medium-length dreads commented back. "After her last mission, she just…disappeared off the face of the land. I have Number 12 on the lookout for her, and even with her outstanding yoki detection, Number 2 has yet to be found."

"Mikael…" another Elder slowly said. "As her handler, you know her best. What do you think ignited this disappearance by Number 2? You know just as well as I do she is one of the Organization's top warriors! If she has deserted the Organization…"

"Rest assured," Mikael finished for the Elder. "She will be found. And if she has, indeed, betrayed the organization, her execution will be of the utmost importance."

"Very well," the first Elder waved his hand. "You are dismissed. May Number 12 have the luck of Rimuto on her side."

"Do you sense her?" Mikael asked the pale-colored Claymore standing next to him.

"Mikael, you know just as well as I do that this is a waste of time. No doubt my yoki perception skills are far above that of a normal Claymore, even I will have a hard time detecting Number 2." Number 12 exasperatedly retorted. "Why not just wait until she comes back? Who even says she deserted the Organization? It's only been four days since the completion of the last mission you sent her on."

"Shyvana, you know just as well as I do that this is not normal behavior from the likes of Number 2. Never before has she not reported back to me after a mission, and never has her yoki just…disappeared." Mikael actually seemed worried. Shyvana, the Number 12, looked at him as he was gazing in the sight enveloped by the cliffside they were standing on. And it struck her as she noticed the look in Mikael's eyes.

"You feel as if you retain a bigger responsibility than just her handler, don't you?" she whispered. "You care for her."

Mikael turned to her other side, so that she couldn't see his face. After a few seconds he turned back to face her, and there was steel in his voice as he spoke.

"That's none of your business, 12. Your job is to locate Ysabel and nothing else. Do not question anything in my life and my authority. Do you understand?"

After a few seconds of hesitation-

"Yes sir."

Ysabel clicked her tongue in annoyance. The greedy innkeeper gazed at her with his seedy eyes, hands outstretched as he requested more payment. Ysabel threw down two extra gold coins. "Happy?" her voice was venom.

"Very," the innkeeper replied. "You can have room two. Second door past this hallway down to the right." His eyes turned back down to the money he was holding in his hand.

Ysabel started walking to her room, keeping her head down. She had just recently approached the city of Luxet, a decent-sized city in between the borders of Number 22 and 23's territories. The city was well-known for its selfish, avaricious people, and the hostility and ignorance shown towards outsiders. Seeing humans acting so desperately over money has definitely revealed new light on her perspective of humans. Sure, she already knew they were greedy bastards, but after talking to one and paying for her room at the inn as a normal traveler and not a claymore accentuated one of the lesser reasons she had left the Organization in the first place.

_The fools! _she thought. _All these puny, weak humans want is their money, money, and more money. They could turn a blind eye to anything else in the world as long as they are rich. And to think, I used to vow as a warrior to protect these scum. Disgusting._

Ysabel arrived at her door. The rusty door whose handle was half broken greeted her with a depressed state. She put her hand on the doorknob and entered the door-

_Schwoop!_ The enemy's claymore almost hit its mark as it was aimed at Ysabel's neck. If not for Ysabel's lightning fast reflexes as the ex-Number 2, her head would've dropped to the floor, decapitated before she had even registered what was going on. However, after the failed attempt at beheading her, her instincts kicked in and she grabbed her cloak, removing it with one quick flourish, while at the same time, pulling her Claymore out. Her symbol, two V's side-by-side with a triangle in the between the two V's, was the symbol of which many silver-eyed Claymores still fear. In one swift motion, Ysabel moved faster than even the silver eye could see to the enemy Claymore, parrying her flaying second strike and elbowing the flat side of her opponent's claymore, directing it down to the floor, while at the same time, pointed her own claymore at the other Claymore's throat.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't behead you right here and now," Ysabel said, her tone emotionless. She noticed that the Claymore in front of her showed no aura of yoki, which slightly troubled her. What rank was she? The enemy Claymore remained silent.

"What rank are you?" Ysabel demanded, her voice sharp and serious. "Answer me, or you can say good-bye to your arms."

"N-n-number 27," the Claymore stuttered. "My name i-is Katarine"

After realizing her number, Ysabel put her claymore down, but didn't let go of it. She still did not let down her guard after what almost resulted in her death. Looking at the Claymore more carefully now, she noticed that she was still very young, nineteen at the most. With silver eyes and pale skin and hair, she didn't deviate much from the usual warrior that resulted from the insertion of Yoma inside oneself.

"Heh…so this is what the Organization sends after me now," she scoffed. "I would've expected at least a whole group to come after me, or a high ranked number, but no, I get a Number 27 running after me! You!" Ysabel turned towards the Claymore, noticing her head bent low and quiet. "Is this some sort of insult? Why would they send you after me? Do you wish for a death sentence?"

The girl started to tremble. "N-n-no, it's none of those. I recently graduated a-and I just got this r-rank and my first assignment was to take your f-find you- I didn't r-realize that you were s-so powerful…but I swear! I wasn't going to do anything…" her voice softened to a minimum.

Ysabel kept her stare at her, while thinking about the Claymore standing in front of her. _Is this a message? Did Mikael want to tell me something? Or perhaps they wanted to see if I truly have abandoned the Organization before they send an execution squad after me? Hmm…_

"Katarine," Ysabel said her name.

"Y-Yes?" Katarine stammered.

"Why couldn't I detect your yoki?" Ysabel curiously wondered, a small smile creeping onto her lips. The Number 27 seemed to be taken by surprise by this question.

The girl seemed to have relaxed a little. Ysabel caught this, and one twitch of her sword arm sent the girl back into alert. Of course, she was just messing with Katarine however, the young girl herself just didn't realize it.

"I-I guess that's the reason I was p-promoted to such a high ranking as soon as I g-graduated," she continued to stammer. "I can control my yoki to the point where it is undetectable by anyone," her voice swelled with slight pride at this self accomplishment. After, however, her face dropped and she resorted back to her stuttering self "However, it c-comes with a drawback; I have no yoki perception whatsoever, I-I can't focus on any yoki auras or d-detect them." Katarine finished her explanation, her eyes peeled back onto the floor.

Faster than her eyes could follow, Ysabel dashed in front of Katarine's face, staring at her in the eyes. The young Claymore's face didn't change expressions, but her eyes told Ysabel that she was scared; scared and helpless.

"Let me tell you something here," Ysabel darkly told her. "First, never tell someone you just met your weakness. It's an amateur mistake. You just gave away the fact you cannot perceive any Yoma or Claymores near you. If I was truly your enemy, believe me when I say this, I would enjoy torturing you with your weakness." She grinned a sadistic smile. Katarine's eyes grew in size.

"Secondly," Ysabel continued, sounding normal again. "I am not your enemy; you can send your praises to your gods later. A newbie Claymore like you stands no chance against me; there is no gain by causing bloodshed anytime soon."

"And third, stop stuttering. It's getting on my nerves." Katarine's jaw dropped. Then she seemed to realize that it was open and closed it, a faint blush appearing on her pale face.

"Fourth and final. Are you listening?" Ysabel whispered.

Katarine mutely nodded.

"I'm going to turn my back to you and the door, and I expect you to be gone by the time I turn around. If you aren't, I just might make you my pet slave." Ysabel grinned again. Continuing, she said: "Go back to the Organization, and tell them that you managed to severely wound me. At the level you are, I am sure you would not be punished; they will be amazed themselves that you managed such a feat. And keep yourself on the down-low, okay? I expect you to survive long enough to where we will see each other again."

The last sentence surprised Katarine, but she nodded. Ysabel turned her back towards her, and Katarine took the signal as one to go. She wasted no time as she seized the opportunity to quickly put on her cloak and walk hurriedly out the door.

Ysabel opened her eyes. And she smiled.


End file.
